Ludwig
|powers= |pet= None |bedroom=WIP |weapon images= |quote2="There is no try;only do." |file2=Ludwig2.png |file size2=155x0px |possessions= |likes= Football, flying, drawing. |dislikes= Small spaces, demanding people, chaos. |colour= Pale yellow. Like, primrose. |music= Taylor Swift, Owl City & Bastille. |food= Wurst. |animal= Buzzard Hawks, duh. |book= The Fault In Our Stars |quote3= "I suppose, it's something you must decide for yourself." |drink= Still water. |song= "Enchanted" - the Owl City version, mind. |movie= The Fault In Our Stars |sport= Football |other=His favourite element is fire. |skills= Football, and defense. Not so great at offense, though. |weapon=WIP |strength= He's charming and physically strong - not afraid to take a stand, but at the same time has a sense of humour. |weakness= He is squeamish at times and can feel awkward when pressure is put on him. |led=0 |been=0 |model=Manuel Neuer |gender=Male |eye= Blue |hair= Brown |height= 6'2 |weight= 92kg |ethnicity=German |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=10 |blood= AB+ |voice= Average, for a man. |marks= Small scars on his hands, but he wears gloves to cover them. |body= Muscular and tall. |more images= |one= Charming |best= No particular one (most of them are wonderful!) |worst=Probably his ears. (Why?! Manuel Neuer is perfection! D:) |change= I think he'd be a son of Zeus, because they sound quite cool to him. |mental=He's perfectly sane. |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= N/A |father= N/A |creator= Artemis |half= None (although he counts the Hunters as, although wrongly so) |full= None |other relatives= None |family album= Ludwig1.gif |home= Some place in Munich (currently camp, though) |earliest= Opening his eyes. |school= He's never been. |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A |love= N/A |other firsts= First crush: A girl in Munich, who he met at a hawk sanctuary. |nicknames= Luddy, Schnapper |native= German |languages= Greek, English, French, Spanish |flaw= He can be arrogant. |fears= Claustrophobia |hobbies= Football |motto=“Accept the useful! Reject the useless! And add something of your own!” |won't= Hurt anyone, intentionally. |admires= Zeus |influenced= Artemis |compass= True Neutral |past person= Himself |current person= Himself |crisis= Deadly calm. |problems= He'll apply himself to solving it. |change= He adjusts quickly. |alignment= Neutral |dream= He'd love to be a footballer, but knows where his responsibilities lie. |current= Protecting his animal. |quote4= "If we're afraid to be ourselves, then who are we?" |file3=Ludwig3.jpg |file size3=155x0px |vice= Twirling a football on his finger. |bad= Biting the inside of his cheek. |sleep= Sometimes talks, sleeps on his side. |quirk= Has a strange obsession with triangles, although rarely shown. |attitude= Generally calm, but sometimes awkward. |talents= (Can I say 'Football' again?) |social= Sensing the mood. |relationships= Name Relation Feelings |ease= Having a nice kickabout, or flying. |priority= The wellbeing of his animal, himself and his friends. |past= Letting his girl slip away. |accomplishment= Saving a buzzard hawk many times. |secret= He's slightly afraid of the dark. |known= No |tragedy= When his girl left him. |wish= To one day return to Munich. |cheated= No |relates= Quite well |strangers= Decent |lover= N/A |friends= Pretty chill |familyp= Doesn't have any. |first impression= Funny |like most= Sense of humour |like least= Arrogance }} Category:Characters Category:Animal Spirits Category:Guardian of Buzzard Hawks Category:Male Category:Ludwig Category:No Last Name Category:Manuel Neuer Category:MetroMara Category:Created in 2012